Meters are measuring devices that measure various parameters such as the air temperature, air speed, relative humidity, light intensity, sound level, and the like. These meters will have a probe which is used to measure one or more parameters. In some meters, the probe may be extended away from the main body of the meter. However, the probe is still coupled to the meter via a cable. The use of the cable restricts the accuracy of the measured parameter. For example, if one is trying to measure the temperature inside a refrigerator, the cable will prevent the door of the refrigerator from properly closing. Thus, the accuracy of the reading is compromised. Furthermore, the cable limits how far the probe may be placed away from the meter.
Presently there are wireless monitors can measure the air temperature and humidity. Monitors differ from meters in that monitors are stationary and not portable. Monitors use inexpensive slow response sensors which are adequate to measure gradual changes in stationary ambient temperature and relative humidity but are too slow for portable meters. Monitors also only send out periodic signals. Meters on the other hand send out continuous signals. Thus, one is not able to get real time measurements using a wireless monitor. The readings on the monitor only get updated at certain fixed intervals.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a metering device that overcomes the above problems. The metering device must also allow for the wireless real time reading of one or more parameters.